


Bitter Nectar

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Choking, Gen, Strangulation, asphxyiation, mild character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi was always a precious island flower, but sometimes flowers bear bitter tastes. Sora has now learned that, for he has found a very unpleasant surprise concerning Xehanort's plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Nectar

There was a giggle. Sora's heart dropped because he KNEW that giggle. Time and time again that laugh had been directed at his lazy bum antics, at his goof ups, his mannerisms. The cloaked figure threw off her hood, continuing to laugh.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Sora." Kairi- Kairi from years ago, cropped hair, black choker... Golden eyes -remarked.

Sora's offensive stance crumpled. He took a step back. "Kairi...?" He whispered, his voice straining with disbelief. No, they couldn't've gotten to her. S-she was a Princess of Heart they couldn't've-!

Her words slipped out again like honey dripping from her mouth, yet laced with vinegar, "As always you don't know what to do."

"That's a lie!" Sora yelled at her. His Keyblade trembled in his grip. The only word in his head was 'no'. Not even a big no. Not even a screaming, resounding one. Just a small and looping trail that could barely find its own voice in the shattered chaos.

She began pacing, musing aloud, "You were never the sharpest of the islands... Why me? Oh why me?" She seemed to revel in the tears threatening to burst from Sora's eyes, the horror in his expression, how easily he was crumbling to pieces. Just from seeing her. All just from knowing the taint in her eyes. "To be frank..." She whispered with a cruel smile, "I'm not even supposed to be here. I was going to be a surprise for you." To emphasize this she put a finger to her lips, "Our little secret, right?"

Sora kept staring at those golden eyes. He didn't mean for eye contact. He just kept staring at them and telling himself this wasn't real. Kairi laughed. Xehanort laughed. Sora's nightmare laughed. He could hear the others calling for him, but he had no voice to call back. His head flipped to them, but then back to Kairi in front of him. Was he hallucinating? He prayed he wasn't.

"Do they want you?" She asked, 'It'd be terrible if you didn't get to see your friends." She summoned a Keyblade. It looked like hers, but the colors were dull and there was corrupted twists of black metal. It looked heavier and more dangerous, too.

Sora finally found his voice, "I-I'm not fighting you." He'd fought Riku in a state like this before, and, not only did he never want to do it again, but he drew the line at Kairi. He could never hurt Kairi, not when he had spent his whole existence since five trying to keep her safe. He dismissed his Keyblade, "I'm not fighting you!" He tried calling out to the light in her heart, "Kairi, please, just think-"

He was knocked aside. After recovering from the sudden tumble, he looked up to see her Keyblade at his neck. She was grinning, but instead of just mocking this time she looked insane as well.

"Kairi's gone." She giggled, "Do you realize I stole this vessel when her heart rested within you? Her body may have housed a pure heart, but when that pure heart was elsewhere I could do whatever I wanted with it." She laughed at the disgust that flickered across Sora's face. She pressed down on his throat with her Keyblade, "Come on, fight me, it's not that hard."

Oh, she knew exactly how hard it was for Sora. She loved seeing the torn misery in his face. He tried to say something but she only pressed down until he could only choke and gasp. Sora's hands tried pushing her Keyblade off of his throat, but she only pressed down harder. His torment satisfied her in a way nothing else could.

"There is no light left in this vessel, no feeling to call forward." She boasted, "There is nothing you can do, Sora. Nothing." Sora was still suffocating. Color was draining from his lips, his eyes were starting to roll back. She doubted he even heard her over his own gasping and wheezing. His hands twitched against her Keyblade, almost like dreary and bored tapping. They were close to lifeless but certainly useless.

She felt like letting Sora gasp for air, and let him do so. "I-I'm... not..." He wheezed before she went back to cruelly suffocating him.

She quietly leaned in, her whisper ringing into Sora's ear, "To kill me you have to kill part of yourself." She paused a moment to enjoy his gasping. His fingers brushed against her cheek, but he had so little energy to spare the gesture might as well have been loving.

"Oh, what bit of light is going to be lost to the darkness?" She asked, "Is it going to be that stupid naïveté? Will you finally grow up? Your love? Ohh that would be so interesting to see you don't love her anymore but in all honesty she may hate you... Oh what about killing your friend?" She decided to let him answer, and relieved the pressure on his bruised throat.

Sora hissed and coughed. He glared at her, and managed to wheeze, "... never." He gasped when Kairi went right back down to choking him.

"You are ridiculous. I need her alive, so I don't mean actually kill her." She crooned. "I meant kill the relationship. Would killing me mean never being friends with her again?" She suddenly hissed, the false sugar dropping from her expression into bitter rage, "You willing to ruin a friendship you tossed aside like garbage?"

She looked up upon hearing Sora's friends getting closer, calling for him in an obvious search. "Oh?" She frowned, "I'll have to cut our lovely time short."

Sora didn't reply. His hands barely moved.

"Not that I didn't already." She noted. She leaned in and whispered to him again, "I'll be waiting for you. I can't wait to see what you choose." And with that, she was gone. Fleeting as a shadow.

The deadly pressure gone, Sora coughed and retched. He sat up and bent over, trying to get as much sweet air as he could. His head swam, his throat ached with each gasp. What... What just happened? Why couldn't he remember? His eyes closed from vertigo. The arm and hand supporting him trembled like old wood supports that had been eaten away. He couldn't tell what the noises were. Was that his name? Monsters? He tried to shift his weight to summon his Keyblade and fell in a fit of coughing.

"Sora!" Kairi skidded to her knees next to him. Riku sat next to her and helped Kairi roll Sora over into his lap. Kairi held his face, "Sora?! Sora if you can hear me, uh, um-?!"

"Bud, tap my arm." Riku finished for Kairi.

Sora did so, weakly, still coughing. He took deep breaths and finally settled down. He looked up at Riku, "Uh..." Then at Kairi, "I-I..."

"Sora what happened?" Kairi asked. Soon after she noticed how swollen and bruised Sora's throat was and began healing him, "Who did this?"

Sora shook his head. His voice was breathy, paper thin even, "Dunno." He let Riku help him sit up, feeling much better now that he could properly breathe. He looked at the ground, trying to make up for lost oxygen. "Dunno..." He repeated quietly. His head was a blank fog concerning the past few minutes. Darkness. He must've passed out.

"Well it wasn't a Heartless." Riku commented, "That wound was purposeful."

Sora scratched the back of his head and rubbed his neck, "I honestly can't remember... Just... Black." He silently withheld the fact he also remembered gold. No reason to panic about that, not when he was okay.

Kairi huffed, "So, Riku, you're saying he was attacked?"

"Most likely."

Sora flopped back with a sigh, "Well, we'll never know unless someone confesses." He was terribly preoccupied by the gold he remembered. He shrugged, "I'm fine now, that's what matters."

Kairi bent over him, "You idiot, that could've killed you!"

Sora grinned at her, "Well I'm not dead, eh?"

Kairi shook her head, "Sora, that's not funny!"

Riku held her shoulder, "Kairi, he is, and is gonna be, fine. You did a really good job patching him up." He lightly glared down at the spiky haired dork at his knees, "You need to stop lagging behind or running off on your own. As someone who's Keyblade Master material you should know better."

"Fine, fine." Sora looked away with a pout. The three got up and continued their quest to preserve the balance of light and dark, but Sora found himself so much more preoccupied with his assailant. There was little memory to go by. So little. The black out was remarkable in erasing that brief stint of memory, and Sora didn't know if it was planned or not.

He looked back, holding a hand to his throat. His voice could only whisper, "I'll be waiting for you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kh1 Kairi's body is just sitting there wide open for like a majority of the game + Ansem being a ringleader with time travel + Nort plans = Kairinort and I FUCKING LOVE IT.
> 
> I mean come on free vessel and not to mention the two most powerful players- Sora and Riku -would just be so reluctant to fight her that she can slip in and do things the other norts couldn't.


End file.
